As people's education and living standards improve and vision care is popularized, eyeglasses take an important role in people's lives. A set of eyeglasses mainly consists of a pair of lens and an eyeglass frame, wherein the eyeglass frame is mainly used to support the lens so that the eyeglasses can be worn in front of the eyes. In addition, the eyeglass frame also has beautifying and decorating effects. Therefore, diamond inlaid (i.e., diamond embedded) eyeglass frames have emerged to meet the demand for fashion. Existing diamond-inlaid eyeglass frames are manufactured by inlaying diamonds in eyeglass frames. An eyeglass frame consists of eyeglass rims and eyeglass temples (also referred to as earpieces). In diamond-embedded eyeglasses, the eyeglass temples are bored at the outer side, and diamonds are inlaid (embedded) in the bores and bonded to the eyeglass temples with glue. The diamond inlaying work is time-consuming and labor-intensive, and has a low production efficiency. In addition, the diamonds, which are bonded with glue, tend to fall off easily.